


The Same Skin

by Sholio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Cyborgs, F/F, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: No one had ever touched Misty's arm with tenderness before.





	The Same Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

"It's metal," was the first thing Nebula said when she got Misty's shirt off.

"... yes?" Of all things, Misty hadn't expected an alien, clearly bionic herself, to be weird about her arm.

Nebula didn't speak, just stroked its contours with her fingertips, and Misty shivered. People didn't _do_ this, they either got weird about the arm or ignored it, but no one had ever touched it with tenderness before.

So she caressed the places where high-tech steel met flesh, held apart the metal thigh and the flesh one with equal tenderness. And Nebula's eyes filled with tears when she came.


End file.
